


The Magic In Your Soul

by gordendownie26



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gordendownie26/pseuds/gordendownie26
Summary: Follow Hisirdoux as he grows up in the 12th Century and the years to come
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Nari, Hisirdoux “Douxie” Casperan & Everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hisirdoux gets his Magic!!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction. Sorry if it's terrible. Leave some feedback and suggestion on what you thought could be improved and what you liked.
> 
> Hisirdoux is Five years old in this one.
> 
> Enjoy!!

When Hisirdoux closed his eyes, he could see his mother's jet black hair glimmering in the sun, her sky blue eyes shining mischievously, and her rich tan skin shimmering under the sun's radiant shine. He remembers her walking through the market, chatting easily with the locals, playing with the orphans, and looking back at Hisirdoux.

But, most importantly, he remembers the day he got his magic.

*Memory*  
The day started bright, the birds singing sweetly, wind rustling the flowers and trees, and the sun shining down on Hisirdoux and his mother, Ivy, brightly. Hisirdoux ran ahead, itching to get home and try his new toy, his mother's bubbly laughter behind him. Soon their little shack came into sight and Hisirdoux felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

“Race ya” Mother giggled out. Hisirdoux nodded excitedly. “One, two,” Mother took off before getting to three and Hisirdoux stood there in shock before tearing after her, pushing his legs faster to catch up to his mother's swift run. Mother looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly, before sprinting faster, a silent challenge. Hisirdoux took the challenge and pushed himself even faster, barely making contact with the ground before pushing off again, the wind blowing excitedly in his ear. 

By the time he got there, mother was leaning on the porch, gasping for air and laughing brightly. It was so infectious that Hisirdoux couldn’t help but laugh back. Soon both of them were on the ground, laughing and rolling around in the grass. Mother calmed down and offered her hand to her son. Pulling him up, she wrapped him into a hug, which he readily returned, snuggling into her chest and pressing his ear to mothers thudding heart, listening to it beat, thump, jump around in her chest.

“You know I love you, my sweet boy.” His mother spoke softly, squeezing him gently, before releasing him and looking into his eye, seemingly searching for something. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead and turned, taking his hand and leading the five-year-old up the stairs and into the house and awaiting bed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisirdoux woke up to the sound of wind bartering on his wall, screaming furiously. The rain pounding on the walls. Thumps could be heard from the living room and soft whispering. He quietly opened his door and looked in horror at the scene before him.

Two men, their lower face covered, and the floor and walls stained with blood, furniture knocked over, books scattered, and mother's favourite pot smashed into a million pieces.  
But the most horrifying thing was his mother on the ground, a knife threw her stomach and blood trickling down her face and nose in crimson streams, clashing vividly against her unusually pale skin. 

Hisirdoux felt hot tears gather in the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision. He scrubbed at his eyes and narrowed his eyes at the two intruders, before silently, using the shadows, grabbed a knife. He walked softly, creeping behind one of the men, and stabbed the knife through his heart before yanking it out, spraying blood all over his face and sleepwear. The body thumped loudly against the floor, causing the second idiot to groan loudly and turn around, before freezing. Slowly a smile stretched over his face, showing his yellow and black stained teeth. 

“Kid, why don’t you put the knife down and we can talk, ya?” Creepy man two slowly approached, putting his hounds out like how he would calm a wild animal, before lunging at Hisirdoux. Hisirdoux wiggled in fear, whimpering and shouting when the man's hand wrapped around his throat, and something hard poke at his back. Hisirdoux cried out in pain when he felt a dagger pierce his hand, the man dragging it up. 

A shocking feeling raced up Hisirdoux’s body and reached the dagger, blue tendrils wrapping around Hisirdoux, stretching up towards the man, before consuming the intruder, making him cry out and jolt away from Hisirdoux, ripping the dagger out with a spray of blood arching through the air and making Hisirdoux scream. He tried to get away, but the damage was already done, the man arching off the ground and flinging his hand out to rip at the couch, trying to relieve the pain coursing through him.

Hisirdoux watched in horror as the man gave a last few jolts before going still. A sharp pain registered in his mind and he looked down at his, watching the blood trickle out at a steady pace from his hand. The dagger had cut clean through his skin and shirt, making an uneven pattern up his arm. There were also squiggling lines going from his elbow to wrist, connecting to where the dagger first dug into his arm, making a lightning pattern. Hisirdoux stood up unsteadily and stumbled over to the bandages, pouring some alcohol over the cuts, crying out when there was a sharp sting that dulled to a throb. Grabbing the bandages, he wrapped his arm clumsily, before making his way over to his mother.

Mother was gasping for breath before looking up at Hisirdoux and smiled and reached a hand up to his face, tears pooling in her eyes. Hisisirdoux felt his own tears gathering in his eyes, dripping down his face. “I a-am so-so proud of you son. I-I lo-love you, m-my li-little wo-wonder. Re-member, what you're looking for is n-not out there, but within you.” 

And with one last shuddering breath, mother was gone. And Hisirdoux wailed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisirdoux meets Archie and Nari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I didn't have a lot of ideas and time.

When Hisirdoux stopped crying, he stumbled to his feet and walked around, quiet sniffles escaping him. Hisirdoux went to his room and changed his clothes, grabbing some bread and food from the kitchen and some money from the drawers. Opening the door, Hisirdoux looked back at the scene behind him and a small sob escaped him.

“Goodbye, mother,” Hisirdoux said hoarsely as he turned around and shut the door, stepping out into the wet grass and calming storm. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hisirdoux stumbled over a root that had to be his Fifteenth time. Grumbling softly, he yawned as exhaustion washed over him. Barely keeping his hazel eyes open, he looked into the darkness that stretched out before him. Allowing himself to sit down for a minute, his eyes started to close. 

Fighting to keep them open, he lost the battle as darkness washed over him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening his eyes, he saw a figure standing across from him. Yelping in surprise, he studied the being in front of him.

Long buck-like horns spiralled up from her flowered-covered green hair, flowing like vines down to her leaf dress. Eyes widening in surprise, he gasped softly at the beauty. She came closer to him and he could see a black cat making his way over as well. She reached her hand out towards him and he flinched back in fear, remembering everything that happened at his house. Tears welled up in his eyes and he sniffled loudly. 

The figure slowly put her hands up before she opened her mouth and spoke in a soft voice. “I’m not going to hurt you. My name is Nari. What’s yours?”

Hisirdoux eyed her and the cat before turning back to her and answering in a soft voice. “Hi-Hisirdoux.” Nari reached her hand out again, palms up. Hisirdoux flinched again before slowly reaching his hand up and taking hers. Her skin was soft underneath his calloused fingers. Stumbling slightly, Hisirdoux righted himself before taking his hand back and brushing the dirt off of himself. 

Nari smiled softly. “What are you doing out here on your own, little one?”

At Nari’s question, tears welled up in Hisirdoux’s eyes once more and he sniffled loudly before whipping his nose on his sleeve and scrubbing roughly at his eyes. “So-some men came t-to my house la-last night. Th-they ki-killed my-my mom.” 

Nari gasped softly before spreading her arms open for a hug that Hisridoux gladly accepted. As soon as her arms wrapped around him, the dams broke and he started to sob loudly, snot and tears running down his face and into Nari’s dress. The cat from before bumped against his legs before hopping up onto his shoulder. Hisirdoux giggled softly as the cat's fur tickled his nose before reaching a hand up for the cat to sniff. 

Nari watched the two with sad but fond eyes, before clearing her throat softly, catching the attention of the two. “Why don’t you take Archibald with you. A young wizard like you might need a companion.”

“W-wizard?” Hisirdoux asked in confusion before Archibald cleared his throat.

“A wizard is a person who wields magic. And allow me to introduce myself. Archibald the name, but call me Arch or Archie.”

Hisirdoux gaped at Archie before a wide grin spread across his face. “Nice to meet you, Archie.”

Nari watched the two and giggled softly. “I think that is going to be the start of a great and prosperous friendship.” Waving to the two who were chatting and watching them wave back to, Nari turned to leave, but small fingers caught her wrist. Nari turned back and looked down into the two amber eyes that were peering up at her.

“Am I ever going to see you again, Nari?” Hisirdoux asked softly as he looked into her eyes. 

“Of course, young one. I promise.” Nari spoke softly and wrapped Hisirdoux in a hug and squeezed softly. Turning to the path once more, she looked back and waved again, before bounding into the glittering sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will see you next Sunday hopefully!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post on Sundays.


End file.
